love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified is a special that aired during season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. It aired on April 1, 2019 to 0.99 million viewers. Sypnosis This special is a virtual awards show honoring the biggest bomb drops, fiercest clapbacks and most memorable moments from seasons one to nine of Love & Hip Hop: New York, seasons one to seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, seasons one to five of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Miami. Cast The special is hosted by DC Young Fly (@dcyoungfly) and Tami Roman (@tamiroman). The following cast members, crew and commentators would do on-camera interviews for the special (all are filmed in studio with the exception of Cardi B and Mama Jones, who are filmed on location): Minor guest stars The following commentators only appear on Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified: * Laiya St Clair (@laiyasworld) * KendallKyndall (@kendallkyndall) * Loulou Gonzalez (@loulou_gonzalez) Awards Bold indicates the winner of each category. 'Dropping Bombs' * Joseline – Joseline reveals to Mimi she's pregnant by Stevie, LHHATL S1 * K. Michelle – K. Michelle accuses Lyrica of trying to seduce Safaree, LHHH S5 * Jasmine – Jasmine reveals she's had Kirk's baby, LHHATL S6 * Amina – Amina reveals to Tara she's married to Peter, LHHNY S4 ' 'Most Quotable * Cardi B – "Regular, Degular, Shmegular", LHHNY S6 ' * Kimbella – "Still Pretty", ''LHHNY S2 * Joseline – "Molly the Maid", LHHATL S2 * Scrappy – "I Wanna Put Them Paws On 'Em", LHHATL S1 '''Mommy Dearest * Mama Jones * Lyrica G * Momma Dee * Pam 'Clapback Queens' * Erica Mena * K. Michelle * Masika * Joseline 'Best Hair Don't Care' * Amara * K. Michelle * Brooke * Yung Joc 'Exit Wounds' * Masika – after argument with Zell, LHHH S4 * Shay – after argument with Blue, LHHMIA S1 * Brandi – after argument with Max, LHHH S3 * Mariahlynn – after fight with Sophia Body, LHHNY S8 ' 'Romance Gone Wrong * Ray J, Teairra, Princess * Peter, Tara, Amina (tie) * Scrapp, Tommie, Tiarra * Stevie J, Mimi, Joseline (tie) 'Fully Exposed' * Ray J – changing hats, LHHH 5 ' * Jhonni Blaze – no panties, ''LHHNY 5 * Somaya – broke zipper, LHHNY S2 * Shay – snatched Jojo's wig, LHHMIA S2 '''Frenemies * Amara & Veronica * Yandy & Kimbella * K. Michelle & Rasheeda * Ray J, Safaree, A1 'Sex, Lies, & Videotape' * Miles & Milan – in bed together, LHHH S2 * Joc & Sina – lick chocolate off each other, LHHH S2 ' * Erica Mena & Cyn Santana – in bath together, ''LHHNY S4 * Momma Dee & Ernest – in bed together, LHHATL S5 '''Gold Medal Moves * A1 – charging at Safaree, LHHH S5 ' * Mariahlynn – leaping at DreamDoll, ''LHHNY S8 * Peter – charging at Cisco, LHHNY S7 * Rich – charging at Safaree, LHHHNY S9 '''Put A Ring On It * Momma Dee & Ernest – Ernest puts a ring for Dee in a drink, LHHATL S4 * Karlie Redd & Lyfe Jennings – Lyfe gives Karlie a ring then breaks up with her, LHHATL S5 * Stevie J, Joseline, Mimi – Stevie gives a ring to both Joseline and Mimi, LHHATL S2 ' * Chrissy & Jim Jones – Chrissy proposes to Jim, ''LHHNY S1 '''Most Memorable Music Moment * Joseline – "Stingy With My Cootie Cat", LHHATL S4 * 'Mama Jones – "Psychotic", ''LHHNY S2 ' * Mariahlynn – "Once Upon a Time (I Was a Hoe)", ''LHHNY S7 * Momma Dee – "In That Order", LHHATL S6 Trivia * Pretty Little Liars actress Shay Mitchell's Twitter handle is shown onscreen for Shay instead of her own. Category:Specials Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)